Why Serperior is my Favourite Pokemon
by CopperCrow196
Summary: Yup. Title. Just a random drabble (I think...) about my Serperior Maxwell and his encounter with Ghetsis.


**AN: I decided to put this up here because I have been completely neglecting my other fanfics. Yeah.**

**Just a quick drabble - that's what you call it, right - on the reason Serperior is my favourite Pokemon. Forever.**

"...Are we done yet?" A Leavanny tosses a sliced-up Audino which must be barely half his level onto an ever-growing pile.

"No. Do you want to become dead, Cinn? Do you want to die?" A girl who must be his trainer stands nearby, overseeing the Audino slaughter. She says this

"Well, no, but..."

"I've told you already. Everyone is reaching level 60 before we even THINK about taking on the Elite Four." The Leavanny grumbles a bit, and they walk off into the grass to search out another Audino.

"O-kay, that'll be enough for today."

The sun is setting through the trees. It's very scenic, and there's an air of tranquility as the trainer and her team walk toward their camp. Behind her trail a Swanna, strutting forward self-righteously, a contented Simipour, and a rather self-conscious Serperior. The Leavanny, Cinn, is keeping pace with her perfectly, and a Krookodile keeps rushing ahead of the group. Additionally, a Gigalith is contained in his Pokeball at her belt.

"So. Think we're ready yet?" Cinn asks. "Everyone's finally at level 60... I'm at 61..."

The trainer sighs. She's let Cinn talk her into some less-than-wise decisions, but none of them have ended particularly badly. Those incidents have always been her fault. "Alright. Fine. Tomorrow, we head to Victory Road."

*~*~*

It's nighttime. The Serperior has coiled up in the crook of a tree branch, and is having difficulty falling asleep. His trainer is leaning against the base of the tree, and has given up on the effort. The rest of the team is sleeping scattered about a central campfire.

"Hey. Maxwell." The girl says this quietly, so as to not wake the others. She reaches up and raps her knuckles against the tree's trunk, and a curious, serpentine snout pokes down.

"Yeah-" She throws two small, round objects up toward him, which he catches with his vines. "...What's this?"

"Two more levels." She shifts a bit, seemingly uncomfortable with this topic of conversation.

"Rare candies? Wouldn't someone else be the more strategic choice for that? Anyone else?"

"You're my starter. And maybe you're the only Pokemon who still can't oh-KO a level 33 audino, but I have... interests... in keeping you here."

Two wrappers flutter to the ground. "Thanks."

His trainer shifts again. "Hah. For what? Go to sleep."

*~*~*

"I was expecting exactly that kind of move!"

In the center of a battered throne room, the trainer faces off against Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma. The battle rages on, and Ghetsis's Cofagrigus has badly poisoned her new ally, Zekrom. The legendary dragon manages to take out the Cofagrigus, as well as Ghetsis's Bouffalant before becoming weakened by the poison enough for his trainer to switch him out.

Ghetsis smirks, as if losing two of his Pokemon is no trouble at all. Against a legendary Pokemon such as Zekrom, they've actually shown remarkable strength.

After quickly considering something, the trainer selects a Pokeball. Tossing it into the air, it releases her longest companion - Maxwell.

"What."

Without wasting a second, Ghetsis sends out his next party member, a Hydreigon. It roars, and the trainer is noticeably shaken. She knows that this must be his strongest Pokemon.

He gives the hydra Pokemon one look and promptly scales a pillar. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO RELY ON ME FOR THIS BATTLE YOU ARE A LIAR AND THIS IS NEVER GOING TO- ohdeararceus."

This last remark is directed at a fire blast the Hydreigon has sent straight towards him.

The trainer is petrified, but when the flames clear, Maxwell looks considerably not dead, if extremely worse for the wear. She grins. "Leaf storm."

The Serperior blinks. "I'm... I'm not dead. If I had been a little more-" He seems to realize something, before releasing a barrage of leaves toward the Hydreigon.

The dragon weathers the hit, but takes a significant amount of damage. It roars again.

"Quick! Leaf blade!" Maxwell leaps from the pillar toward Ghetsis's Pokemon, glowing green sword already in hand.

"I'M NOT LOSING!" He slices the Hydreigon repeatedly, managing to knock it out.

*_Critical hit!_*

Expressionless, Ghetsis recalls the fainted hydra, and sends out a formidable Seismitoad.

"NOT TODAY!" The Serperior dispatches the Seismitoad with three powerful slashes.

*_Critical hit!_*

Ghetsis returns his Seismitoad, now looking rather unnerved. He releases his next teammate, an Elektross.

"I CAN DO THIS!" With one last swing of his blade, Maxwell attacks the eel, sending it crashing into a wall.

*_Critical hit!_*

His trainer stares. This was completely unlike the Snivy she'd received from Professor Juniper what seemed now like so long ago.

Maxwell stood breathing heavily in the center of the room. He turned his head toward her. "I would... like to go back into my Pokeball now..."

She grinned. "You were excellent."

**AN: I could have planned that out to give everyone equal levelling, but...**

**This seriously happened in-game. Three crits. Straight in a row.**  
**Okay so maybe Leaf Storm happened before Fire Blast (I was living dangerously) and I didn't include Bisharp... *waves artistic license in the air before flinching and using it as a shield***


End file.
